


Lustful death

by fallensoul62



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensoul62/pseuds/fallensoul62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i based this poem on one of my fav charas 'Lestat from interview with a vampire'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lustful death

With intoxicating blue eyes,  
suggestive, low voice,  
he holds me tight,  
whispering "Alana" sweetly into my ear.

A cold and tender touch,  
with a passionate kiss,  
I shiver in delight,  
his long, wet tongue slowly travels down to my neck.

Hot, rapid breathing against my skin,  
a quick piecing pain,  
I moan, trembling,  
as the pain turns into unique pleasure.

With a clouded head,  
and no words to speak,  
my body grows cold,  
as warm, red liquid runs down my body and soaks my clothes.

I lay there, silent, still, unable to move,  
looking into his once blue eyes,  
now red, merciless and demonic,  
a deadly smile placed upon his lips as he looks over his latest victim.


End file.
